


Sotto l'alta marea

by darkrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione vorrebbe dirgli: ci sono anche io, prendi anche me, ma più di ogni altra cosa vorrebbe toccarlo. Vorrebbe vederlo sparire tra le sue braccia come acqua contro uno scoglio e vorrebbe ingoiare ogni parola, ogni segreto, vorrebbe diventare mare e lasciarlo annegare dentro di sé. Non c’è vuoto nel mare, vorrebbe dirgli, invece è Sirius a parlare. <br/>(La storia partecipa al p0rnfest8 di fanfic_italia con il prompt: Harry Potter Hermione Granger/Sirius Black Nella notte e nel buio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto l'alta marea

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al p0rnfest8 di fanfic_italia con il prompt: Harry Potter Hermione Granger/Sirius Black Nella notte e nel buio

 

 

 

È notte - a volte Hermione pensa che sarà notte per sempre, oltre la soglia di Grimmauld Place n°12; a volte pensa che non esisterà altro, che non ricorderà altro di quell’estate che una notte infinita – quando lo segue per le scale scricchiolanti e lungo corridoi tappezzati da carta da parati scolorita, fino ad una stanza che non appartiene a nessuno se non agli acari e alla polvere.   
Sirius si volta a guardarla e, nella luce che entra dall’ampia finestra – Hermione pensa, distrattamente, che anche quella luce sembra scura come la notte, come lo sporco sotto le sue unghie, come la polvere che si ammassa negli angoli della stanza, delle cose, degli occhi di Sirius -, il suo volto somiglia ad uno scheletro: tutto ossa bianche e vecchie cavità vuote. Azkaban l’ha svuotato; la morte di James e Lily, la guerra, il tradimento annunciato di Peter, ogni cosa lo ha privato di un pezzo di sé e nessuno sa se Harry sarà abbastanza per colmare tutti i vuoti. Hermione vorrebbe dirgli:  _ci sono anche io, prendi anche me_ , ma più di ogni altra cosa vorrebbe toccarlo. Vorrebbe vederlo sparire tra le sue braccia come acqua contro uno scoglio e vorrebbe ingoiare ogni parola, ogni segreto, vorrebbe diventare mare e lasciarlo annegare dentro di sé.  _Non c’è vuoto nel mare_ , vorrebbe dirgli, invece è Sirius a parlare.   
\- Non dovresti essere qui – le dice con una voce che è la sua e che Hermione non riconosce: c’è una ruvidezza sconosciuta tra le sue parole, nei suoi occhi oscurati da qualcosa che non si può dire.   
Sirius non aggiunge:  _sapevo che mi stavi seguendo._  
Hermione non risponde si limita ad allungare le dita e sfiorargli la guancia con tocco leggero e incerto; Sirius chiude gli occhi e porta una mano a premere quella di lei contro il suo volto e sospira piano. Il fiato caldo le accarezza il polso ed Hermione non può trattenere un brivido che la scuota dalla punta dei capelli crespi fino ai piedi. Quando rialza lo sguardo – quando l’aveva abbassato? – Hermione trova gli occhi di Sirius ad attenderla ed improvvisamente la notte è ovunque.   
Sirius si china verso di lei e la luce sparisce, rimangono solo dita fredde che le sfiorano la pelle, infilandosi sotto la sua maglietta bianca, labbra stanche che sussurrano parole dimenticate contro i suoi capelli, mani che si infilano sotto i suoi vestiti. Esiste solo la sua maglietta che viene abbandonata per terra, seguita a breve dal suo reggiseno e dalla camicia dell’uomo; esiste un solo, breve attimo di imbarazzo, quando Sirius si allontana dalle sue labbra per ammirarla, con indosso solo le scarpe e un paio di jeans slacciati e un singulto roco gli lascia le labbra – somiglia spaventosamente a: _così giovane_ , ma Hermione decide di non pensarci, di non pensare – ed improvvisamente le è di nuovo addosso. Il contatto della pelle dell’uomo contro il suo seno le fa esalare un gemito, che la fa arrossire nella penombra. Sente il sorriso di Sirius contro la sua mandibola, mentre l’uomo scivola a baciarle il collo e sente il suo gemito, quando con mani inesperte scende a slacciargli i pantaloni – e le mani di Sirius improvvisamente sono lì a guidarla, a non lasciarla sola.  
Rimane il suo respiro irregolare ed i versi che le lasciano la gola da bambina; rimane la voce di Sirius che la chiama ancora e ancora e ancora – _Hermione, Hermione, sei la strega migliore della tua età, non dovresti essere qui, Hermione_  e sembra quasi una preghiera di assoluzione, un’invocazione – mentre si arena tra le sue cosce bianche.   
  
  
  
Quando apre gli occhi, Hermione si trova nel suo letto ed è circondata dal vociare allegro delle sue compagne di stanza. Qualcuno la chiama, le dice:  _alzati, abbiamo Piton in prima ora, faremo tardi, che ti prende?_ ed Hermione vorrebbe solo sparire tra le lenzuola ed i cuscini.  
Sulla pelle ha ancora la sensazione di quelle dita fantasma che la accarezzano come se fosse l’unica salvezza possibile. La notte era ovunque, ma ora è mattina ed Hermione si chiede se quelle dita l’abbiano mai toccata davvero, mentre la pelle continua a formicolarle piano. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ero convinta di aver finito le cose da dire su di loro e che, in ogni caso, cascasse il mondo, non ci avrei mai scritto p0rn sopra. E INVECE.   
> \- Nella storia c'è un uso spropositato del presente e dei trattini, di cui NON MI PENTO minimamente, Vostro Onore.


End file.
